


This War Of Mine (WIP)

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Warstuck - Fandom
Genre: Aradia the peace maker, Atomic bombs, Blame Damara, Child Abuse, Damara and Horuss are part of the FBI, Dave was a DJ, F/F, F/M, I think I'm trying too hard to make this sound good when it's not, I'm a horrible person, Inspired by a video game, Japanese, John is trying too hard, Karkat has PTSD, M/M, Okay maybe this might be good but, PTSD, Rufioh is the asshole he was made out to be, Smoking, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Warstuck, What are these tags anymore, dammit karkat, lots of swearing, rape mention, transgender karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after an atomic bomb in the small town of Sburb with trans Karkat, overprotective Dave, and a risk taking John trying to find the rest of their friends while surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat Marie Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct questions and such to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittygoneinsane !!
    
    
      [❤ **_asinine, the reasons are asinine._** ❤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GhJGYUcFvA)
    

 

* * *

 

 

It happened so fast. You remember it so well. Over a year ago, the small town of SBURB got bombed. Most people died. Whether it was from the bomb itself or the radiation outside. Barely anyone survived. And if you did survive, you were probably on the verge of death at all times. When all resources available were usually guarded or hard to find, most died of sickness, hungry, or murder. SBURB used to be a small, only crimeless town. Now it's a playground for murder. Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're a survivor, holding onto dear life. You survived with two others, your beloved boyfriend, Dave Strider, and his best friend, John Egbert. There are about 34 people in SBURB you considered your friends. Excluding your current team, that leaves 31 people. Your goal is to try and find all of those who are alive, bring them onto your team, and get out of SBURB. You know that all of them may not be alive, but it's worth a shot. Before the bomb, Dave was a DJ with a rather high reputation and almost everyone knew him. You were, and still are, a transboy. No one liked you until you met Dave. You had a shitty home life, and surprise surprise, Dave did too. You both didn't get along too well when you first met, but then you slowly began to realize that the only reason you were mean to him was because you wanted to hide your feelings for him. If you remember correctly, Dave was failing English in college and asked you to help him. It was a bit too ironic to find that next term he became your roommate. When you finally managed to spit out your feelings and Dave returned them, you guys got together. And getting together resulted in meeting each other's friends. Friends meant meeting John, who was a complete dork and was completely confused how you and Dave even got along most of the time. You could see that he knew nothing about what had happened to either of you. You don't remember how you guys ended up surviving together. You passed out a few minutes after you guys all got to a bunker and the bomb went off. Neither Dave or John told you what happened. Now you're in an abandoned house, trying to survive. You have forced your dysphoria to go fuck itself and leave your binder off. John was more than surprised to find out you actually had boobs once you took it off. You felt awkward and out of place and it almost scared you for the first few days being stuck in a house with two boys who know your exact weakness and how to use it against you. You only trusted Dave to even touch you, but just barely. Sooner or later you got used to it and it began to not bother you anymore, but you could tell that Dave was still very protective of you. John didn't really care if you were physically a boy or a girl, mainly because he already had a girlfriend. Recently, John came back with a working radio from the last scavenging. Since then, you've been trying to find a weather station so you could use it to your advantage. You just now found it a few minutes ago, so you are going to report to the others. John was cooking and Dave was making weapons out if various types of metal. You decided to talk to Dave first since he's the closest.  
"Looks like it's going to be burning tomorrow . . ." you sighed.  
He turned to you and took off his shades, his brilliantly bright red sparkling eyes still glittering like always.  
"Found the weather station?"  
"Yup, looks like I might actually go without my sweater for awhile tomorrow if it's going to be so fucking hot . . ."  
Dave grabbed your hands and kissed the top of your head, then looking back into your eyes, "You don't seem very enthusiastic about it, Kitten. You scared?"  
You nod slowly and tear your gaze away from his. He hugs you, being careful to avoid your breasts. You have no idea if he does this with all women or just you.  
"Don't worry, Kitten. No one here is going to judge or hurt you. I'll make sure of it."  
This comforted you quite a bit, so you hold him closer.  
"I can't wait for this to be over . . ."  
He nods in agreement and picks you up, taking you over to where John was cooking and set you down. Dave and John talked for a bit before John handed him a bowl and took the other two to the table. You sat down in front of one and the raven haired boy sat down in front of the other. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dave quietly got up and grabbed a knife, heading down to the door and opening it. There was a ghost like girth standing in front of the door. She wore a torn up, gray skirt and black shirt with an Aries symbol on it in rust red. Her hair was tangled and long, looking like it hasn't been brushed in days. All topped off with Ram-like horns and rust red lining her white eyes, which Dave swore he could see himself in. She was only about an inch taller than Karkat, making you and a foot taller than her, but she was still intimidating.  
"Hello, sir. I am Aradia Megido. I'm a trader and travel from place to place in hopes of trading goods with others. Most of us are a community, so I would like others to know there are still living people out there. Would you like to trade?"  
Her voice was hollow and dead. She really seemed like a ghost. As soon as you heard a familiar voice, your shoved Dave aside and looked Aradia right in the eyes.  
"Is it really . . . you, Aradia?"  
She cocks her head to the side, some of her fading black hair falling over her left horn.  
"If you would mind telling me who you are, I might be able to answer that question."  
"It's me, Karkat Vantas!" You said with much enthusiasm.  
"Are you, by chance, related to Kankri Vantas?" She asked, hollowly.  
It seemed as if emotion didn't exist to her, like she couldn't understand why you were so happy.  
"Yes, yes I am. Aradia, you have to remember. Do you know me?"  
Aradia took in a sharp breath and replied with a cold, "Yes, Karkat, I do. But do not get your hop-" Dave quickly covered her mouth with his hands and put a threatening finger to his mouth, whispering "shh." You tiled your head in confusion as you got pulled away by John, who took you back to the dining room. What was she trying to say? You ask yourself, because you know that if you asked Dave or John, you wouldn't get an answer. Once the door was shut and Dave returned to the table, you began to debate who should go out and look for supplies.  
"I would say Dave should go, seeing that he's good with weapons," John said.  
"I get what you're trying to say, bro, but I'm going to remind you we don't have weapons on us right now. Our scavenge should depend on speed and hiding, both skills you have," Dave countered.  
"But Karkat has them too," John had basically thrown the point out there, and your eyes widened.  
"I . . . I . . ." you tried to find a reason why you shouldn't go, but Dave interrupted, "You remember those groups of men out there? Yeah, Karkat has PTSD from the things they do to women. He doesn't even know they do that at the moment and I'd like to keep it that way so we don't end up having to get him drunk to forget."

Dave took in a breath, "He's not safe out there."  
Obviously, after he said John had lowered his flag in defeat and then said, "You're right, Dave. I'll go."  
You had no idea what to say once he said that. But you knew, you should've. Even though you were afraid of what might the answer be. You, you were afraid of everything and anything out there. How are you suppose to find your friends when you're afraid of everything surrounding them? You depend on Dave. And he's okay with that.


	2. Nepeta Kae Leijon

**__** [❤ **_I'll never accept that I have fallen horns over heels._** ❤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GhJGYUcFvA)

 

* * *

 

 

"She's not doing well . . ."

You let out a sigh, looking at your best friend. Well, he's your replacement best friend until you find your best friend of three years. Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You are within the city of SBURB, surviving in a small house with your best friend, Equius Zahhak, your mother, and your deaf sister, Meulin. Your mother is very sick, she is not doing well. You don't have the medicine to treat her. Equius says she won't make it. Meulin has no knowledge of what is happening. You can't speak sign language, only your mother can. Equius can't, either. The only person that is able to speak with her is dying out, and you have no way of telling her. You should be sad, or even depressed. But you aren't. You understand the fact that not everyone can survive the war, but you will help anyone that can. Your only want is to find Karkat again, or find someone who can communicate with Meulin. You are worried about her well being. Sometimes, she goes missing at night, and stays missing for nights at a time. It became more normal to see one day she isn't there, and in a few days she returns with a cigarette or some alcohol. You can't shake off the worry that she's getting drugs from out on the street, or even worse. Unfortunately, you are unable to help her. Equius, at the moment, is rambling about going out and asking others for medicine. He said that your childish looks could fool some into doing so. You agreed.

"When should I go?"

"I'm coming with you, Nepeta,"

You glare at him, "I don't need mewr protection, I can fend myself."

"But Nepeta-"

"No "but"s, I'm going by myself."

You sigh and go up the stairs, going to say goodbye to your sick mother before leaving the apartment building, heading out. You wonder the streets, a map printed in the back of your mind of safe places to go. In a distance, you noticed a small cottage. _Maybe they can help me there . . ._ You begin to walk over to the cottage and knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Please help me!" You called out in a child's voice.

The door opened, revealing a tall woman with bleach blonde hair, now pretty dirty than it once probably was. She had bright pink eyes, dulling out due to lack of health.

"Thank mew for opening the door! My mother is deathly sick, we do not have the medicine to help her. Could mew spare some?"

Her eyes widen as she turned behind her, "Naya, do me a favor and grab some medicine!"

A voice calls back, presumably the person by the name "Naya," "My name is Kanaya, not Naya, Roxy. And okay!"

A woman just as tall as Roxy walks up behind Roxy. She has very short black hair and dark green eyes, also wearing a black long sleeve with a black short sleeve over it, a once long red skirt made shorter by folding it up and being held up with spare bobby pins. She handed Roxy a bottle of medicine. Roxy handed the medicine to you.

"Tell your mother that we wish her luck, I hope this helps her. If not, we are always welcome to you coming to stay with us."

You smile and nod, gladly taking the medicine.

"I will tell her so."

The door closes and you head back to the apartment building. In the corner of your eyes, you noticed a familiar figure. Meulin. She's signing to some guys on the street, a cigarette in her mouth as the men sign back. You squint before walking down over to Meulin, waving silently as she turns to you, taking the cigarette  out of her mouth and huffing out from smoke.

"Nepeta, what are you doing here?" She asks, loudly, placing a hand on your cheek to try ad read vibrations from your speaking.

"I was getting medicine for mom. The actual question is, why are you here?"

"I trade with these guys," she responds, "They can use sign language and have the things I need."

"Cigarettes and alcohol?" You question, "You don't need them."

"You wouldn't know," she places the cigarette in her mouth and lets out another huff of it. "It's not like you talk to me very often, either."

"Meulin. You're placing yourself in the wrong hands-"

"There's a reason I sneak out at night and stay out for days at a time, Nepeta. I can survive on my own. I may be deaf, but I'm not useless. I don't need you, mom, or Equius."

You growl, "Then don't come back."

You leave the area and Meulin, going back to the house to Equius practically hugging you to death.

"Thank God You are okay!"

"Meowlin isn't coming back home."

The happiness drops from his face, as well as his grip. "What?"

"She says she doesn't need us to survive."

"She'll be coming back soon, I know it."

"I have the medicine."

Equius lets go of you as you walk up the stairs to your mother, giving the medicine and informing her of the tragedy of Meulin's goodbyes. You had a feeling she wasn't going to last long. Meulin is independent. She refuses to have anyone help her. But you are not worried about her, she knows how to survive. Your worries are placed on the survival of your mother, and whether or not you will need to go live with those ladies if she dies. Equius will followed you anywhere, but he refuses to let you go rogue. Your first instinct in a tragedy is to go rogue, but he won't let you. So, for now, you'll continue to lick and sharpen your teeth will gazing at a picture of you and Karkat, waiting for the day you will be able to see him again. It's when a thought hits you, one of ditching both your mother and Equius, to search for long-term supplies. And Karkat. It's dangerous, but it'll be worth the danger. Your olive eyes widen with excitement as you take out yours backpack, putting in two cans of food, some medicine, and your trusty pistol. You take out a piece of paper and pencil, beginning to write out a letter to Meulin, Equius, and your mother.

_"Dear Mother, Equius, and Meulin (if you return),_

_My name is Nepeta Kae Leijon and I was born to be a rogue. You can no longer hold me back from this fate. I have gone out to find long term supplies for us. If you are ever in need of care, there is a small cottage not too far from here. They gave me the medicine for mother and offered to let me stay there. If you tell them that you are good friends or family of mine, they will probably let you stay there. I will see you soon."_

You open your window and crawl down the walls of the building, getting to the ground and then running as far away from the house and down to an abandoned gas station. Start small, get bigger with time.


	3. Aradia Mesha Megido


      **_[❤ I hear no bells, no chorusing of angels. ❤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GhJGYUcFvA)
        _
      **
    

[ **** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GhJGYUcFvA)

* * *

 

 

You arrive in a small alley around the end of town, a backpack on your back filled with canned goods and other such things. You had dropped by the Army Camp earlier and gave them some cigarettes and alcohol from trading with others, earning yourself some water and food. Your name is Aradia Mesha Megido, and being given this situation of a war has your hopes up high. You're not afraid to admit you are under a little bit of psychosis, but hey, the apocalypse is something you've dreamed of since you were little. You always liked the feeling of being in danger, or on the brink of death. You currently live in a back alley with your best friend, Sollux, and his older, disabled, brother, Mituna. You encouraged Sollux to leave Mituna behind so maybe his girlfriend would find him, but Sollux almost broke down into tears when he tried to argue why he shouldn't. You can't really say you dislike Mituna, but he makes you question your sanity more and more. He can be . . . Pretty deep in a situation like this. You ignore him, though. You returned to Mituna, asleep, in Sollux's lap while he tried to ration out the supplies he and Mituna had gathered. He looked worried. You set down the backpack next to him and gave him a smile. 

"Hey, Sollux," you greeted, the usual emotionless tone being replaced with a slight happiness.

"You got a good haul?" He replied, not even looking at you.

"You could call it that, you?"

"No, not th'o good," he lisped, placing both hands on his head and looking down, "AA, thi'th i'th going to drive me in'thane. I can't . . . I can't believe we're th'tuck in thi'th th'ituation. I never even dreamed thi'th would happen . . ."

You lean your head on Sollux's shoulder, "Sol, it's not that bad," you chorused.

"Ye'th, it i'th. It'th really bad. Aradia, I don't think I can make it. I'm th'o th'tre'th'thed and th'cared . . . That th'ometime'th I even con'thider th'uicide . . ."

Your mood drops severely. You often forget that others are not able to cope with such bloody and chaotic situations as easily. You weren't able to, at first, either. Maybe 5 years ago, you were stuck in a similar situation. Your original country's government had fallen, leaving the citizens to do what they pleased. Like a war. It weighed you down so much, that you began to slip into insanity. And here you are today. Your remaining sanity left to sympathize with Sollux. There are only two downfalls to this situation for you. Your girlfriend, or "gillfrond," is somewhere out there in the world. Probably suffering or lost. A bubbly girl like Feferi doesn't belong in a place like this. Then there's also the matter of Damara. She's probably doing okay, Dam is a tough gal. She was out of town when it all started. Being part of the FBI, you figure she'll be on an assignment to bring this town up from the dead. You don't want that. For now, you set Sollux to rest while you stay wide awake, on guard.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ms. Megido, Mr. Zahhak," the lady called, standing in the doorway to your office.

"You are needed in the office."

You look over to Horuss, who is fixing his ponytail while you stand up. You almost trip on your rust red heels, you knew you should've wore your flats instead. Horuss fixes his tie and then takes your hand, brushing off the crumbs on your dress from the chips you were eating for lunch. The two of you made your way into the office of the head of the FBI unit in your currently town. You move a lot, Horuss tags along with you on your journey. You have been friends with him since law school, and the two of you are now almost 30. You met through law school, and then learned your younger brother and sister had a weird relationship in highschool. Well, Equius was into Aradia, and Aradia wasn't exactly loving it. You decided to become friends, since Horuss was the only one who could understand you. It became a strong bond and it followed you throughout your life. You hope it never ends. You walked into the office and tooka a seat, Horuss doing the same while beginning to sweat.

"それはあなたが私の昼食の時間、先生から私の魚を持っていたことを非常に重要であることは何ですか?" You ask with a sigh. 

""What is it that is so important that you had to fish me out of my lunch time, sir?" is what she said, sir. And I must agree on what you might be gathering us here to do," your friends translate. 

"Now, Megido, Zahhak-"

"これは、ダマラ人とHorussです。" 

""It's Damara and Horuss.""

"Now, Damara and Horuss, I understand you just dealt with a 3 month long case, but I need to assign you a case. Your hometown, Sburb, has been sent into a land of murder and death from an atomic bomb. I need you two, to get everyone alive, out of there. And fast." 

"理解。" 

"Understood." 


End file.
